Bajak Hitman Reborn!
by scarlet-kureno
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dibajak oleh author yang tak bertanggung jawab! *digiles* Readers, disini kalian boleh berbagi penderitaan kalian kepada chara-chara di KHR melalui review!
1. Chapter 1

BAJAK HITMAN REBORN!

Disclaimer : Sampai Alfred bosan makan hamburger dan berkata "Gue udah bosen jadi hero…" juga KHR tetap milik mbak Amano Akira.

Genre : Humor

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, gaje, jayus, tidak diperkenankan kepada ibu hamil dan orang yang lemah jantung.

Author : Keseserasera, Katekyo Hitman Reborn akan kubajak! *masuk ke ruangan dengan gaya Yatterman*

Vongolerz : Siapa kau? *mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing*

Author : Uwa, bercanda, bercanda! Maksud saya, saya hanya mau mengadakan acara tanya jawab seputar KHR dengan kalian… *bersembunyi di dalam kloset*

Tsuna : Aku curiga dengan judul fic, bajak filmku maksudnya apa… *swete*

Author : Ya gitu deh, saya rasa banyak pertanyaan dan misteri mengenai KHR yang belum terkuak, makanya saya ingin mengupas tuntas hal itu di fic ini~

Gokudera : Jangan bercanda, aho-chibi! Gue ga mau menjawab pertanyaan bodoh atau apapun darimu. Lagi pula, benar kata juudaime, judul fic ini sangat mencurigakan!

Author : Tenang, kepala gurita. Dan, apa maksudmu dengan aho-chibi? Saya tidak segoblok sapi yang sedang makan lollipop lewat hidung, *menunjuk Lambo yang ada di sudut ruangan*

Vongolerz : *melihat Lambo dengan tatapan nista*

Author : Dan saya tidak chibi! Begini begini tinggi badan saya normal tau!

Yamamoto : Ahaha, kalau begitu, kau dan Tsuna lebih tinggi siapa?

Author&Tsuna : *merapatkan badan* Eh..?

Author : S-saya kalah beberapa cm dari dia… *orz* Aku tau! Pasti gara-gara dia selalu menata rambutnya tinggi-tinggi kayak kemoceng makanya dia terlihat lebih tinggi! *menunjuk Tsuna*

Tsuna : K-kemoceng? *shock*

Gokudera : Diam kau, pendek! Walaupun rambut juudaime lebih mirip durian busuk, tapi kau tidak berhak menghina dia!

Tsuna : *tambah shock* (Gokudera-kun, jelas-jelas kau juga menghinaku…) *menangis dalam hati*

Author : Bukan durian busuk! Kau kejam amat sih menghina gaya rambut majikanmu? Rambutnya lebih mirip landak yang sedang tidur tau!

Author&Gokudera : *berantem*

DUAGH!

Vongolerz : *melihat pintu yang rusak ditendang seseorang*

Author&Gokudera : *berhenti bertengkar*

Lambo : *berhenti ngupil dengan lollipop* Hoe?

Reborn : *menembak shinuki-dan ke sembarang arah* Kalian berisik sekali…

Vongolerz+Author : Gyaaa! *menghindar dari tembakan Reborn*

Reborn : *berhenti menembak**loncat ke atas meja* Ciaossu.

Vongolerz : *swete melihat kostum Reborn berupa bikini minim warna ungu janda*

Author : C-ciaossu Reborn.. *keluar dari rambut Lambo* Bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan tawarannya?

Reborn : *mengangguk* Hm.

Tsuna : *nongol dari dalam kloset* Maksudnya? Tawaran apa, Reborn? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau mendapatkan suatu tawaran…

Reborn : Untuk sementara film kita dibajak bocah ini…

Vongolerz : Uapha?

Reborn : Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, dame-tachi. Ini juga bagian dari latihan mental.

Tsuna : H-hieee! (Pasti mengerikan…)

Author : Begitulah.. Reborn sebagai perwakilan seluruh chara sudah mengizinkan saya untuk membajak acara ini menjadi acara tanya-jawab~ *watados*

Reborn : Urusanku selesai, ciaossu!

Tsuna : Tunggu, Reborn! Kau mau pergi kemana?

Reborn : Warnet, bermain Pet Society bersama teman arcobaleno yang lain.

Vongolerz+Author : *swete* (Ternyata.. Reborn..)

Author : Nah, karena ini adalah chapter pertama dan belum ada stok pertanyaan dari readers, maka saya akan memberikan contoh format pertanyaan.. Nah, Rokudou Mukuro.

Mukuro : Oya oya… Aku menjadi narasumber pertama? Kufufu.. Menarik..

Author : **Pertanyaan pertama**, **Saya sangat heran bagaimana caranya nanas bisa tumbuh di kepalamu… Apakah kau menggunakan teknik khusus?**

Mukuro : Oya? Kukira kau akan menanyakan hal yang lebih extreme dari ini… Caranya sederhana saja, kau tinggal menanamkan bibit nanas di rambutmu, rajin memberinya pupuk dan mengirambya setiap hari, maka nanas di kepalamu akan tumbuh dengan baik.

Author : Oh.. Jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan menanam nanas biasa…

Mukuro : Selain itu, jika nanas di kepalamu sudah matang, kau bisa memanennya.

Author : Saya rasa kau salah menangkap isi pertanyaan… Yang saya tanyakan, bagaimana membentuk rambut agar berbentuk nanas, bukan cara menanam nanas yang baik…

Mukuro : Kufufu… Memang begitu kok caranya.

Author : … (orang ini sudah gila…) Kalau begitu, mengapa **kau sangat menyukai nanas, sampai-sampai rambutmu ditumbuhi—maksud saya, ditata menyerupai nanas?**

Mukuro : Itu karena aku penggemar beratnya Spongebob..

Author : … Eh? *mematung*

Mukuro : Ya.. Rumahnya Spongebob yang berbentuk nanas sangat menginspirasi hidupku, bentuk yang sangat indah begitu sesuai dengan kepribadianku. Maka dari itu, aku mengapresiasi kecintaanku terhadap nanas dengan salah satunya menumbuhkan nanas di kepalaku…

Author : Wah, jawaban yang sangat tidak disangka sama sekali…

Mukuro : Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarikdan ingin menumbuhkan nanas di kepalamu? Aku mempunyai banyak bibit di rumah. Selain itu, jangan lupa gabung dengan kami di group PNS alias Pecinta Nanas Sejati di facebook, sudah ada 3 anggota lho, termasik aku. *gaya berbicara ala sales obat cacingan*

Author : T-tidak, terima kasih… Nah, kira kira seperti itu, readers. Kalian juga boleh memberikan tantangan atau permohonan kepada para Vongolerz, misalnya **: Tsunayoshi-kun! Coba kamu jepret Hibari yang lagi boker!** atau **Tsuna! Bersihin kandang ayamku!** atau **Gokkyun~ Kerjain PR matematikaku dong..** dan semacamnya boleh. Dari pertanyaan paling aneh seperti **Tsuna, kenapa sih kamu dame banget? Aku kan pengen dame kayak kamu…, ** hingga pertanyaan cari mati seperti **Hibari, kamu lebih senang jadi seme atau uke? ***dikamikorosu*, dan mengandung unsure yaoi pun boleh~

Tsuna : Kok aku menderita banget ya, di contoh tantangannya author…

Author : Ah, kalau ada pertanyaan atau tantangan buat saya juga boleh~

Gokudera : Ngarep lu, author!

Hibari : Kamikorosu… *mencari tonfa yang sudah Author sembunyikan di dalam rambut Lambo*

Author : Untuk chapter depan hanya seputar Vongolerz saja, soalnya chara lain seperti Varia akan dibahas di chapter depannya lagi~

Jaa, matana~


	2. Korban 1 : Mafia Bernama Vongola

Author : VOOOI! *teriak dengan toa* Ciaossu minna~ Saya sangat senang, banyak yang mau menumbalkan diri untuk mereview (lebih tepatnya memberikan pertanyaan dan tantangan yang benar-benar nyari mati) fic saya yang laknat ini~ Makasih makasih! *nunduk2*

Gokudera : *dari tadi menutup telingan dengan kulit duren* Oi aho-chibi! Cepat mulai agar kita bisa pulang dengan cepat!

Author : Tenanglah kepala gurita! *teriak dengan bantuan toa di sebelah telinga kanan Gokudera* Seperti kata pepatah, biar lambat asal sekarat! *dilempar sandal tetangga* Maksud saya asal selamat…

Gokudera : *mencabut kulit duren yang disalah gunakan sebagai penutup telinga* Oi, kalau mau memakai pengeras suara, pake alat yang elitan dikit kek, kayak microphone. Ini pake toa lagi, ga ada modal luh!

Author : *tersinggung* Begini-begini saya nekat mencuri toa dari mesjid Al-Varia tau! Ampe dikejar-kejar babon berjenggot bibirnya doer bisa ngomong, err sapa tuh namanya?

Gokudera : Levi? *sweatdrop* (Gue baru tau Varia punya mesjid..)

Author : Loh, Goku kenal dia? Wah, jangan-jangan kalian diam-diam mendirikan aliran sesat bersama babon bisa bicara –disingkat jadi BBB- itu? Ckckck…

Gokudera : Cepatlah mulai atau kuledakkan mulutmu… *nyalain petasan yang biasa dibakar pas malam Idul Fitri*

Author : Hah, petasan doang ga akan bikin saya tepar begitu saja, dasar bego!

Gokudera : Che! *matiin sumbu petasan* (Kalo aja gue lagi gak bokek, gue udah sumpelin bom super cap Nurdin M. TOP biar tau rasa luh..)

Author : Nah, dari pada meladeni kepala gurita yang bikin fic ini semakin panjang, ayo kita mulai dari pe-riview pertama! *membuka kertas review* Dari Chin-Varia-san! Wah, sepertinya anda penggemar perkumpulan para banci nista itu? *ditembak* Isinya "**Tidak sabar lihat chap. Selanjutnya di bagian Varia.. uPdAtE.. ! :D"** Ternyata anda benar-benar penggemar Wari—maksud saya Varia! Oke, silahkan dengan sabar menunggu chapter depan yang akan terbit beberapa tahun lagi…

Gokudera : Lu bener-bener ga niat bikin fic, ya?

Author : *mengabaikan cuitan Gokudera* Selanjutnya dari yuina-chan! Apakah saya harus memanggil anda yuina-chan-chan atau yuina-chan saja cukup?

Gokudera : *menepuk jidat* Bego luh… apa gue harus ledakin otak lu biar IQ lu naik dikit?

Author : Kau ngajak rebut? Dari tadi kau tidak berhenti mengomel seperti emak-emak yang pakaian dalamnya dicolong kakek-kakek mesum deh..

Gokudera : *mencekik leher Author dengan kedua lengan* Mati lu.. Mati lu..

Author : *setengah idup* Goku..! Lepas…! Saya akan serius! *akhirnya bebas* Pertanyaan pertama. **"tsuna-kun jikalau kau mempunyai sebuah death note apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"**. Wah, korban pertama adalah boss Vongola sendiri, Sawada Tsunayoshi~

Gokudera : Aku tidak melihat juudaime dimana-mana. Bagaimana ini?

Author : Tenang, kita panggil dia dengan sihirku.. *pergi ke toilet*

Gokudera : *ngikutin dari belakang*

Author : Simsalahachim Abrakadubruk(?)! Kemarilah, Sawada Tsunayoshi! *ngegetokin lidi yang nemu di jalan ke penutup kloset*

BYURRR

Tsuna : *keluar dari dalam kloset* Are? Ini dimana?

Gokudera : Tunggu, jadi begini kau memperlakukan juudaime? *mencekik Author* Emangnya gak ada tempat buat manggil juudaime selain ini haah? *mengguncang2 Author*

Tsuna : G-gokudera-kun hentikan! Kalau Author mati, film kita ga balakan jadi!

Author : *lepas dari percobaan pembunuhan Gokudera* Makasih Tsuna.. Nah, ada yang memberikan pertanyaan kepadamu. Kalau kau punya Death Note, kau akan melakukan apa?

Tsuna : D-death Note? Apa itu?

Author : Death Note y catetan modar lah, ngerti bahasa inggris ga sih? Kalo kamu nulis nama orang di situ, maka orang itu bakal mati klepek klepek kayak ikan kehabisan napas.

Tsuna : E-eeh? Mungkin aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah..

Author : Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin membunuh teman-temanmu yang selama ini menjahilimu?

Tsuna : Itu.. Tidak baik.. *gelisah*

Author : Bukannya selama ini kau tertindas dengan teman-temanmu yang membencimu? Kalau mereka mati, kau akan hidup dengan tenang, kan?

Tsuna : Ng.. Er… *serba salah*

Gokudera : *ngangkat lengan baju**siap-siap turun tangan*

Author : Hm? Dari tadi kau diam saja? Kenapa? Kata-kataku benar bukan?

Gokudera : *siap2 menjitak kepala Author*

Tsuna : *berubah jadi HDW* Itu tidak benar. Walaupun itu bisa membuat semua yang menngangguku, menghalangiku, menindasku dan menyengsarakanku menghilang, tapi itu salah! *mulai pidato kayak ibu-ibu lagi orasi saat demo penurunan harga toge* Mereka adalah blablabla, jadi blablabla, blablabla…

-5 jam kemudian-

Gokudera : *masih setia mendengarkan pidato majikannya*

Author : *ketiduran 4,5 jam yang lalu**bangun* Sudah selesai..? *ngelap iler di baju Gokudera*

Gokudera : *ga sadar bajunya dipake lap iler karena masih serius menatap Tsuna*

Tsuna : *kembali jadi mode biasa* Begitulah. Intinya walaupun aku menemukan Death Note, aku akan memusnahkannya. (Walaupun aku ingin membunuh beberapa temanku sih…)

Author : Jawaban yang bijak.. Tsugi, **"hibari-san, kasi tau silsilah keluarga mu duong hehe"** Oke, kemari kau, Satpam galak!

Hibari : *keluar dari kloset* Penyalahgunaan penggunaan kloset.. Kamikorosu! *mengeluarkan tonfa*

Gokudera : Hibari, kurasa reaksimu salah deh.. *memandang nista penampilan Hibari yang penuh dengan kotoran manusia*

Author : Hibariwriw, beri tahu kami silsilah keluargamu, dong?

Hibari : Apa urusanmu, herbivore? Dan, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan untuk herbivore atau kugigit kau… *pasang kuda-kuda*

Author : Lho? Kau kan karnivora, setidaknya saya juga memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang lebih hewani gitu..

Hibari : Oh.. Baiklah.. *menurunkan tonfa**seneng juga dapet panggilan hewaniah(?)*

Author : Nah, ayo jawab!

Hibari : Baiklah.. Karena kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama yang keren, akan kujawab pertanyaanku…

Gokudera : Panggilan keren dari mana, itu sih panggilan yang cocok buat peliharaan tau…

Hibari : Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga.

All : Uapha? *kaget ala sinetron*

Hibari : Sejak aku membuka mata untuk pertama kali, tau-tau aku sudah berada di ruang komite kedisiplinan Namimori. Dari 16 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, aku hidup sendiri.

Author : Hibariwriw anak yang sebatang kara… *nyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan pake toa dengan gaya lebay*

5927 : Oouoo.. *jadi suara kedua*

Author : Saya ikut prihatin dengan garis hidupmu yang sudah ditakdirkan, Hibariwriw… Lalu, **"reborn selalu punya/memakai kostum yang berfariasi tiap episode pertanyaannya buat/beli dimana? yuina pengen".**

Reborn : Ciaossu. *menendang pintu seperti biasa*

Author : Panjang umur kau, Reborn! Ada pertanyaan untukmu… Kau membuat kostummu dimana? Kok tiap episode beda terus?

Reborn : Oh, itu. Aku membuatnya di tukang jahit langgananku, Peacock Tailor. *menunjuk toko jait yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa, mirip kuburan banci*

Lussuria : *keluar* Ara Reborn-chan! Datang lagi? Mau dibuatin baju apa sekarang? Goth-loli? Wah, ada pelanggan baru ya? *mode banci yang keracunan obat tikus*

Reborn : Tidak, aku memesan untuk anak buahku ini saja. *menunjuk Author*

Lussuria : Ara~ Pertama kali dapat pelanggan lain selain Reborn-chan~ Ayo sini… *menarik paksa Author ke dalam*

Author : Yadaaa! Lepaskan aku!

-5 jam kemudian-

Author : N-neraka.. Di dalam seperti neraka yang muncul ke permukaan bumi… *trauma*

Tsuna : A-author tidak apa-apa? *panic*

Author : Setidaknya saya masih hidup sampai sekarang…

Gokudera : Oi aho-chibi, apa kau tidak merasa di dalam fic ini banyak yang tidak penting?

Author : Hm.. Dipikir-pikir benar juga.. Baiklah kita mempersingkat waktu! Pereview selanjutnya yang berani menantang mati, RadioBrain Walker-san! Namamu sungguh unik! Apa kau adalah makhluk berotak radio yang bisa berjalan? *dilembar kunci inggris* Tantangannya, **"i wanna see hiba-chama with a white wedding dress! can i? please3x?"** Hibariwriw dipanggil Hiba-chama… *nahan ketawa ngebayangin hibari pake baju anak SD kayak Nobita*

Hibari : *mengglare RadioBrain Walker* Kau benar-benar minta digigit, herbivore? *mengeluarkan tonfa*

Author : Kau harus memakainya atau bakalan dicium Lussuria dan Levi loh… *mengeluarkan wedding dressnya Nana yang dicolong kemarin*

Hibari : (ogah banget bibir gue yang seksi ini dinodai makhluk tak berbentuk seperti mereka…) Cih, baiklah. Kau menang, herbivore. *pergi ke ruang ganti*

Author : Sambutlah readers dan para seme-seme yang kesepian, ini dia fem!Hibari Kyouya dengan wedding dressnya! *dilempar tonfa*

Hibari : *keluar dari ruang ganti dengan langkah seperti orang lagi ambeyen**memakai wedding dress putih, sepatu hak tinggi dan membawa serangkaian bunga mawar merah*

Author : *nosebleed* H-hibariwriw cuantik banget deh!

D69 : *tiba-tiba keluar dari kloset* HIBARI! MARRY ME! *berlutut ala pangeran*

Hibari : Kamikorosu… *siap menerjang mangsa**keseimbangan hilang gara-gara ga biasa pake hak tinggi*

Gokudera : *menangkap Hibari dengan gaya gentle* Kau tidak apa-apa? *hexos mode*

Hibari : *glare**ngeluarin tonfa**menghajar Gokudera*

Author : Mari kita abaikan adegan kekerasan itu, kita lanjut ke pertanyaannya. **"apakah dino dan om shizu-chan*dari fandom tetangga* adalah kembar? begitu juga dengan hibari dan izaya, apakah benar kalian kembar? 8D"** Pertanyaan yang jenius sekali, kebetulan mereka berdua menampakkan wujud mereka (?) disini~

Hibari : Kau pikir aku ini apa, herbivore? *glare*

Author : Nah, D18, apakah kalian kembaran dari chara yang ada di fandom sebelah?

Dino : Siapa Shizuo? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memiliki anak buah bernama Shizuo…

Hibari : Aku juga tidak mengenal Izaya. Herbivore seperti apa dia?

Author : Oh.. Jadi kalian berdua bukan kembaran ataupun kenalan kalian ya… Nah, dari Suzuru Seiyo-san! **"1. Untuk Mukuro+Hibari: Dalam hubungan hipotetikal seme-uke kalian berdua, siapa yang jadi uke dan apa aja yang dilakukan sang seme?"**

Mukuro : kufufu… Tentu saja aku yang keren ini menjadi seme, dan Kyouya menjadi uke. Kau mau tau apa yang kulakukan pada kyouya setiap kali kami berduaan di kamar, hm? *mengeluarkan tali, cambut, lilin dan alat mencurigakan lainnya*

Hibari : Apa kau bilang, kuso-nappo? Bukankah kau yang selalu jadi uke?

Mukuro : Oya? Kau terlalu tsundere untuk mengaku sebagai uke, Kyouya? Kufufu, menarik, mari kita buktikan siapa yang seme… *menjatuhkan Hibari ke lantai, menindihnya dan melakukan adegan NC-17*

Gokudera : *menutup mata Tsuna dan Author* Anak di bawah umur dilarang melihat!

Author : Tako-head! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku ingin memotret adegan mereka! *camera digital di tangan kanan dan tisu sekotak di tangan kiri*

-30 menit kemudian-

Author : *ketiduran dalam posisi berdiri karena matanya ditutup Gokudera terus*

Mukuro : Kufufufu… *mengancingi kemeja* Sudah kubilang kan, aku semenya…

Hibari : Kamikorosu… *melepas lilitan tali yang mencurigakan di tangannya*

Author : *bangun setengah sadar* Muuu, ga sempat melihat adegan 6918… Lanjut, **"Hibari-san, kau lebih suka softcore, hardcore atau BDSM?"**

Hibari : … *enggan menjawab*

Author : Ayolah jawab, Hibariwriw… *memelas*

Hibari : Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak berguna seperti itu… *glare*

Author : *kecewa*

Mukuro : Oya oya, kau jahat sekali Kyouya. Sebagai gantinya, biar kujawab. Kau tau, Hibari lebih suka BDSM dibandingkan dengan yang lain…

Hibari : *kaget* Apa yang kau—

Mukuro : Setiap aku ber*piiiiip* dengannya, desahan yang ia keluarkan paling keras adalah saat ku-BDSM dia. Bukankah begitu, Kyo-u-ya? *mengedipkan sebelah mata*

Hibari : (Anjret rahasia gue dibocorin ama nanas sialan ini… Emak… Gimana masa depan gue, mau ditaro kemana muka gue yang super ganteng inii…) *pasang tampang sok cool* Nanti malam kugigit kau biar tau rasa kau, nanas..

Mukuro : Oya? Kapanpun kau ingin menggigitku, aku siap, Kyouya~ *senyum mesum*

Author : *sweatdrop* Lanjut… **"Tsuna-kun, kalau kamu boleh milih, siapa yang jadi sememu? Hibari? Mukuro? Giotto? Atau kamu yang mau jadi seme?"**

Tsuna : H—hieee! Apa maksudnya uke? Seme?

Author : Alaah jangan pura-pura gak tau, tiap malam kau gonta-ganti pasangan malammu, kan? *mengikut Tsuna*

Tsuna : *blushing tingkat tinggi* I-itu… Eto…

Author : Wahaha, jangan-jangan kau memilih semuanya?

Tsuna : T-tidak! Itu… Er… (Gimana nih… Aku gak tau aku memilih siapa…)

Author : *habis kesabaran* Cepat jawab! *teriak pake toa di telinga kiri Tsuna*

Tsuna : *kaget* H-hiii aku ingin semua menjadi semeku! *keceplosan* Aah… *blushing sambil tutup mulut*

Author : *cengo sebentar* Wuih, Tsuna rakus ya…

Tsuna : Hieeee! *berlari sambil banjir air mata ala sinetron*

Author : *melihat seme-seme Tsuna yang membatu setelah mendengar pernyataan Tsuna* Ehem, **"Gokudera-kun, katakan 'Aishiteru' ke Yamamoto! Yamamoto, cium Gokudera-kun!"** *memakai topi kayak Sat#shi dari film Pok#mon* Yamamoto, datanglah! *lempar Monster Ball**keluar Yamamoto*

Yamamoto : Are? Ini dimana? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Gokudera : Aho-chibi, curang kau! Masa juudaime kau panggil lewat kloset, sementara yakyuu-baka kau panggil lewat Monster Ball? Ga adil tau!

Author : Err… Kan bosen manggil lewat kloset mulu, ya kita cari inovasi baru lah, kayak lewat monster ball gitu… Dari pada kita ngebacot tentang cara peng-summon-an Yamamoto yang elit, lebih baik kau segera melakukan tantangannya!

Gokudera : What the hell, gue gak mau bilang ay-ay-aishiteru ke yakyuu baka! *nunjuk Yamamoto pake jari tengah*

Yamamoto : Ahaha, kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya sedang melakukan hal yang menarik? Ikutan dong! *menghampiri Gokudera*

Gokudera : Hush hush, pergi kau! *ngusir Yamamoto dengan jurus mengusir Uri*

Author : *bisik-bisik* Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, jiwa juudaime-mu akan terancam loh… *memperlihatkan foto Tsuna yang di kurung di kandang buaya*

Gokudera : Kono aho chibi… *glare Author sepenuh hati* Tapi demi juudaime… *melihat Yamamoto dengan tatapan horror* Y-yakyuu baka… A-a-a-aishiteru… *gagap mode**blushing*

Yamamoto : *senyum* Ore mo aishiteru, Gokudera… *nyium Gokudera*

Author : *tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap* He? O-oi, mati lampu nih? *meraba-raba sekitar*

Mukuro : *menutup mata Author* Kufufu… Ini tidak baik untuk anak-anak…

Yamamoto : *menggendong Gokudera dengan gaya bridal ke kamar*

Gokudera : Yakyuu baka! Hanase! *memberontak*

BLAM

Mukuro : Kufufu… Mereka berdua mesra sekali… *melepaskan tangan dari mata Author*

Author : Cih, saya melewatkan momen bersejarah gara-gara nappo menyebalkan.. Pertanyaan terakhir, **"Dino-san, cambukmu kau gunakan untuk apa selain melawan musuh jika kau saat itu sedang bersama Hibari-san di sebuah kamar?"** Wah, pertanyaan yang sangat tepat! Saya juga sangat penasaran~ Nah, Dino, apa jawabanmu?

Dino : Hng? Oh, cambuk itu kugunakan untuk melakukan hal yang sangat rahasia~ Hahaha…

Author : Hal yang sangat rahasia? Yang seperti apa? *membayangkan yang aneh-aneh*

Dino : Itu.. Terlalu berbahaya jika kujelaskan… Lagi pula aku disuruh tutup mulut oleh Kyouya.

Author : Ini sangat mencurigakan… Karena saya sangat penasaran, kita tunggu sampai malam hari dan saya akan melakukan liputan khusus yang mempertaruhkan nyawa…

Mukuro : Kufufu… Menarik, aku juga ingin tau apa yang dilakukan oleh kuda lumping itu kepada Kyouya… *mengeluarkan aura indigo*

-MALAM HARINYA-

Author : *membawa sisir ibu sebagai pengganti mic* Baiklah readers, saya akan memulai liputan khusus mengenai rahasia D18 di balik cambuknya… *mengendap-ngendap ke pintu kamar* Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam… *mengintip*

Mukuro : Kufufu… *ikut mengintip**bersiap membunuh Dino jika mem-piiiip- Hibari*

Author : Watdehel, suasana kamar macam apa ini? *kamar remang-remang hanya diterangi 3 batang lilin**terdengar suara cambuk* A-apa yang terjadi di dalam? *berusaha mengintip lebih dalam*

Dino : *berbicara dari dalam kamar* Kyouya, menurutku ini sudah cukup… lebih baik berhenti saja…

Hibari : Tidak, haneuma. Kita lakukan sekali lagi.

Dino : Baiklah… CTAR

Author : *mendengar suara rintihan orang ketiga* Oh my soap, mereka ber-threesome? *tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena gelap*

Mukuro : Kyouya berthreesome dengan kuda dan orang lain? Oya oya, Kyouya mulai berani main di belakangku ternyata… *senyum setan*

Author : *mendengar suara hewan merintih* J-jangan bilang kalau saking fetishnya Hibariwriw tega mem-BDSM hewan mungil tak berdosa bersama kuda itu!

Mukuro : Kuhahaha, uke-ku tidak normal kah…? *begonya percaya perkataan ngelanturnya Author**menendang pintu kamar dengan kasar*

BRAK

D18 : *melihat ke arah pintu dengan kaget seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saat buang air kecil di tengah jalan*

Muku+Au : *swete melihat keadaan yang tak sesuai dengan bayangan*

Dino : Yaah akhirnya ketauan juga rahasia kalau kita buka pelatihan 'Hewan Pintar' secara diam-diam..

Author : Jadi… Fungsi cambuk yang kau gunakan di malam hari bersama Hibari di kamar itu…

Dino : Seperti yang kau lihat, kita melakukan pelatihan dan penyuluhan kepada pada hewan agar mereka jinak dan menuruti semua perintah majikannya. Tapi karena Kyouya terlalu gengsi—ehm, maksudku Kyouya bilang ini lebih baik dilakukan secara sangat rahasia, jadi kita melakukan di kamar, hanya berdua –bertiga jika ditambah dengan hewan-, di malam hari.

Uri a.k.a. korban : *duduk merinding hampir ngompol*

Author : Lalu, kenapa harus memakai cambuk? Apa tidak pakai alat bantu yang lebih waras saja? Cambuk itu terlalu menyeramkan, kau tau?

Hibari : Kau bodoh sekali, herbivore. Cambuk itu alat yang paling cocok untuk menjinakkan hewan seperti apapun.

Author : Termasuk carnivore seperti dirimu ya, Hibariwriw…

Hibari : Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin kugigit ya? *glare**mengeluarkan tonfa*

Author : Gyaaa tidaaak! *kabur*

**~(=w=~) To Be Continue (Maybe) (~=w=)~**

BACOT CORNER

Wah, jadi juga chapter 1.. Asalnya saya mau menyelesaikan chapter 1 saat liburan minggu lalu, tapi apa daya, tugas menumpuk dan saya terlalu sebuk untuk menyelesaikannya… *tonfaed* Untuk chapter pertama, saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan dan tantangan 5 reviewer saja… setelah say abaca ulang, kok legih banyak bacotnya ya? *oTL* Yosh, chapter depan (semoga) tidak telat update dan lebih to the point lagi… Pertanyaan dan tantangan masih saya terima sampai ke pereview ke 30, setelahnya saya hanya menerima review, kritik dan saran yang membangun saja~ *ngarep*

Sorejaa, mata tsugi no chapter ni aimashou~ *mengibaskan sapu tangan bercorak nanas dan semangka*


End file.
